Jataro Kemuri/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official Jataro's design.jpg|Jataro's design. Jataro_mask_design.jpg|Jataro's mask design. Jataro's tools face and sign.png|Jataro's design. (2) Beta Beta Soldiers Of Hope.jpg|Beta version of the Warriors of Hope. Soldiers_Beta.jpg|Beta version of the Warriors of Hope. (2) Soldiers_Beta_(2).jpg|Beta version of the Warriors of Hope. (3) |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Episode 01 The Servant with the Wariors of hope.jpg|Nagito as the Servant of the Warriors of Hope. Episode 07 Shingetsu with the former Warriors of Hope 2.png|Jataro hiding inside a hotel with former members of Warriors of Hope. |-| Game= ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Prologue Jataro messing with the corpse as well.png|Jataro doing his zombie impression. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-20-128.jpg|The Warriors of Hope in their secret base. The warriors of Hope.jpg|Komaru Naegi meeting the Warriors of Hope. Jataro sculpting alone.png|Jataro and his many sculptures. Chapter 2 Meeting Jataro.png|Toko Fukawa and Komaru seeing Jataro. Jataro I should hate you, but I can't.png|Jataro first meeting Toko and Komaru. Jataro's mecha 2.jpg|Jataro's robot: PriestRobot Doctor von Gerolt. Jataro's mecha.jpg|Jataro's robot during his boss fight. Jataro witnessing his robot's destruction.png|Jataro witnessing his robot exploding. Jataro after he failes.png|Jataro after his robot exploded. jataro unmasked.png|Jataro unmasked. Jataro's last bretah.png|Jataro getting pulled back in by the Monokuma Kids. Chapter 3 PriestJataro.jpg|The art display of Jataro as the Priest. NagisaJataro.jpg|Priest Jataro and Sage Nagisa. Frogprince1.jpg|The art display of Jataro (with mask on) as The Frog Prince. Frogprince2.jpg|Jataro cries after his transformation into a frog. Frogprince3.jpg|Frog Jataro helps crying princess Junko... Frogprince4.jpg|...By finding her golden ball. Frogprince5.jpg|Frog Jataro and princess Junko eat together. Frogprince6.jpg|Princess Junko tucks frog Jataro into bed. Frogprince7.jpg|Jataro transforms back into a human (without mask). Frogprince8.jpg|A happy ending. Chapter 4 Masaru, Monaka, Kotoko, Jataro and NAgisa the troublesome class.png|Jataro and the others in class. The suicide group.png|Jataro about to do the group suicide, being watched by someone. Sleep tight lil ones so my new bg.png|Jataro sleeping with the others after being saved. Monaka loves you all.png|Jataro hypnotized by Monaca Towa's kindness. The kids about to spread despair.png|Jataro spreading despair by killing an adult. Epilogue SoldiersLive.jpg|The CG with the Warriors of Hope (excluding Monaca) surviving the riots. Special Hidden WOH The Priest figure.png|Jataro's Hidden Warrior Figure. |-| Manga= Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga Mangajatarocolor.jpg|Jataro in color. Zombiecorpse.jpg|Jataro and Masaru Daimon playing with a corpse. Mangajataro1.jpg|Komaru meeting Jataro. Masarujataro.jpg|Jataro and Masaru excited about giving Komaru their autographs. Mangajataro2.jpg|Jataro attempting to introduce himself. Mangajataro3.jpg|Jataro's introduction (interrupted by Nagisa). |-| Official Art= MONOKUMA CHILDREN WITH KUROKUMA.jpg|Official Art. MONOKUMA CHILDREN CAMPING OUT.jpg|Official Art. Everybody from Another episode.jpg|Official Art. Everyone again.jpg|Official Art. HAIJI TOWA AS RESISTANCE LEADER.jpg|Official Art. Tumblr nc0g9npzdq1sy5zkfo3 1280.jpg|Official Art. Tumblr ng9j1ncmiC1rtyinao1 1280.jpg|Official Art. |-| Official Site= Soldiers of hop drawing.png|Jataro on the cover of the booklet the Warriors of Hope made. Jataro's full profile.png|Jataro from the official site. |-| New MonoMono Machine= DRAE cast PC wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode casts wallpaper for PC.Spike's Digital. DRAE cast Android wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' casts wallpaper for Android. DRAE cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' casts wallpaper for iPhone. |-| References